Kagemori Sessai
Kagemori Sessai is a warrior monk, who serves the new Kachūgakure and the Land of Whispering Bone along with the other sohei who migrated there from Whirlpool Nation. He is the leader of the Gateless Barrier (無門関, Mumonkan), a group of sohei who've sworn to protect Kachūgakure and the Whispering Bone from any and all incursions. He is also the co-founder of the Kagemori Clan, along with his wife, Hyūga Nijiki. History At some point after the fall of Uzushio, Sessai's grand parents migrated from the destroyed village, Kachūgakure, of those devastated lands to the northern parts of Konoha with their children. Sessai was born at some point before the tailed beast crises. His parents were killed during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was taken and raised among the Batista Clan's refugee children and took the name Kagemori. Sessai's childhood was filled stories of that once wondrous land, Uzu no Kuni, and the desolation that followed. He came to feel a kinship with a nation he'd never known. When the Land of Whispering Bone was established, he worked hard to climb the ranks of the sohei and was eventually appointed leader of the Mumonkan. He met his wife, Nijiki, who had fled her clan along with 99 members, and saved her life. They fell in love and he offered her people sanctuary in exchange for her hand in marriage. Her clan became his own as her people married into the remaining sohei clans and took up the name Kagemori. Personality Sessai has a great love of analysis and literature. He has a moderate to high level of introversion. He possesses strong political and ethical convictions and love of animals. This is suggestive of a high level of empathy, and, at the very least, a moderate level of agreeableness. He is highly conscientiousness and often holds himself accountable for the personal welfare of all his subordinates and even innocent bystanders he interacts with on occasion. He is extremely open to new experiences. He remains devoutly devoted to his family and his new found clan and has become fiercely protective of them and of his native country. Appearance Kagemori Has short to medium cropped straight black hair framing his face. He wears a dark blue no sleeve formfitting tunic with flaps reaching below the belt and broad trousers with leather sandals. He has matching wrist guards on both arms. Abilities: *Mongrel Sage Mode *Kundalini *Kinjite *Phantom Limbs *Combat Juinjutsu *Space-Time Blitzkrieg Tactics *Illusory Techniques Kekkei Genkai/Secret Techniques: Eye of a Thousand Fathoms" Sessai possesses the ability to channel magnetic chakra and lighting chakra to the eyes to activate this doryoku. Once activated, the user is able to: cast visual illusions, project sealing, unsealing marks, and curse marks anywhere in sight, and record events occurring in line of sight at a glance. The ocular powers provide the perfect compliment to the combat Fūinjutsu fighting style. Sessai has reached the pinnacle of his dōjutsu potential. Zasshu Sennin Modo, "Mongrel Sage Mode" Sessai has mastered the sage arts and become a mongrel sage. The extent of his abilities in this area has yet to be explored. However, his sage arts have activated the final stage of his dōjutsu. At its ultimate limits his more deadly jutsu are a chakra intensive process and the sohei can only perform several fully charged attacks on a full tank of chakra or risk death from chakra depletion below his mongrel sage threshold. However, he can use it repeatedly at lower power levels. ''Kundalini'' Speed is highly coveted by the warrior monks. Sessai has reached the highest levels of mastery in his nation's technique.